


Coming Home To You (Traducción)

by lbp98l



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek, Cuddling & Snuggling, Derek is a Softie, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-19 02:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17593148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lbp98l/pseuds/lbp98l
Summary: Stiles sigue llegando a casa para encontrar su cama como si hubieran dormido en ella, incluso cuando la hacía meticulosamente antes de ir a la escuela. Tiene sus sospechas acerca de quién podría estar entrando a hurtadillas en su habitación y usando su cama para dormir. No es hasta dos meses después cuando llega a casa que se confirman sus sospechas cuando encuentra a un lobo negro durmiendo en su cama.





	Coming Home To You (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Coming Home To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399624) by [tabbytabbytabby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby). 



Stiles frunce el ceño hacia su cama, encontrando las mantas una vez más ligeramente arrugadas. Esta es la tercera vez que pasa esta semana y es solo jueves. Además de eso, esto ha estado pasando durante semanas y Stiles está empezando a sospechar lo que está pasando. Al principio no había pensado en eso, pensando que tal vez no había hecho su cama tan bien como creía. Entonces siguió pasando.

Después de unos días, Stiles comenzó a hacer meticulosamente su cama, asegurándose de doblar las esquinas hasta que la cama estuviera hecha a la perfección. El primer día que hizo eso, volvió a casa para encontrar su cama una vez más arrugada. Estaba hecha, pero no tan perfecta como Stiles la había dejado. Lo que solo podía significar una cosa, alguien ha estado durmiendo en su cama.

Stiles lo deja pasar por un tiempo, decidiendo que si alguien necesita dormir tan mal en su cama, ¿quién es para detenerlo? No es como si fuera un extraño. Sabe que tiene que ser alguien de la manada, más específicamente cierto Alfa que ha estado empezando a verse mucho más descansado últimamente. Tal vez no tanto como debería, pero lo suficiente como para que Stiles no se moleste por toda la situación.

El obsequio más grande son todos los pelos de lobo negro que Stiles sigue encontrando por toda su manta. Para alguien que parece estar decidido a no ser descubierto, Derek no hace un buen trabajo asegurándose de que no se queden pelos en la cama. Stiles siempre sacude la cabeza y saca su buen rodillo de pelusa y lo pasa por la manta. Puede que no le importe que Derek duerma aquí, pero no quiere exactamente despertarse con la boca llena de pelo.

Es alrededor de dos meses después cuando Stiles llega a casa e inmediatamente sabe que algo es diferente. Su puerta está ligeramente abierta donde generalmente la deja cerrada. Se detiene en las escaleras, deseando momentáneamente haber sacado su bate del jeep. Sabe que Derek ha estado durmiendo aquí, pero seguramente ya se habrá ido y por lo general cierra la puerta.

Stiles se mueve hacia su puerta y mira hacia dentro. Se relaja cuando todo lo que ve es un lío de pelaje negro en su cama. Derek todavía está aquí. Stiles empuja la puerta para abrirla tan silenciosamente como pueda y se desliza dentro de la habitación, cerrando la puerta suavemente detrás de él. El lobo en la cama no se mueve. Stiles estaría preocupado si no pudiera ver el lento, pero constante movimiento del pecho de Derek, haciéndole saber que está respirando.

Se quita los zapatos antes de sentarse en la silla de su escritorio. Había planeado dormir una siesta cuando llegara aquí, siempre encontrando más fácil dormir con el conocimiento de que Derek acababa de estar aquí. Pero ahora no está seguro. No quiere sobrepasar sus límites. Sus ojos vagan por la habitación mientras piensa antes de ir hacia la cama otra vez, donde se encuentra con la vista de los familiares ojos verdes de Derek que le miran fijamente.

Solo mira a Stiles, su postura tensa, como si estuviera esperando que Stiles le echara. Stiles suspira, "está bien chico grande. Sé que llevas meses durmiendo aquí. Así que vuelve a dormir si es necesario. Lo cual, ambos sabemos que necesitas. Pero uhh ... también voy a dormir un poco, ¿de acuerdo? No te tocaré ni nada, no si no quieres que lo haga. Pero estoy agotado y necesito dormir una siesta ".

El lobo se levanta cuando Stiles se mueve hacia la cama y, por un momento, Stiles piensa que va a intentar escapar. Se queda allí congelado mientras Stiles se arrastra sobre la cama y se acuesta.

"Por favor, quédate Der."

Derek duda por un momento antes de acurrucarse justo al lado de Stiles. Stiles no está seguro de qué hacer. Su mano solo flota con incertidumbre en el aire hasta que Derek gira la cabeza y empuja la mano de Stiles.

Stiles mueve su mano hacia el pelaje de Derek y sonríe, "¡Es tan suave!"

Derek resopla y se recuesta, su postura parece relajarse mientras Stiles pasa sus dedos por su pelaje. Stiles continúa acariciándole, dejando que sus ojos se cierren, hasta que finalmente se duerme.

........................................................................................................................

Cuando Stiles se despierta se siente caliente. Hay una larga línea de calor y músculos a lo largo de su espalda, un brazo apoyado en su estómago y un aliento caliente en su cuello. Está confundido por un momento hasta que recuerda que Derek estaba aquí. Excepto que cuando se habían dormido, Derek había sido un lobo. El cuerpo detrás de él es muy humano.

"Te quedaste", dice Stiles, dejando que sus dedos pasen por el brazo de Derek.

"Me lo pediste", dice Derek, su voz suave y áspera junto a su oreja.

"Si hubiera sabido que pedírtelo era todo lo que tenía que hacer, lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo", le dice Stiles.

"No estaba listo entonces", dice Derek, sorprendiendo a Stiles cuando oye la nariz justo detrás de su oreja.

"¿Y ahora?"

Derek se queda callado por un tiempo y por un momento Stiles cree que no va a responder. Entonces habla, su tono pensativo, "Lo estoy. Me costó un tiempo, pero creo que finalmente estoy en un momento en que puedo permitirme tener algo bueno en mi vida ".

Stiles siente que su corazón truena en su garganta por el posible significado detrás de las palabras. Se mueve en el agarre de Derek, agitándose un poco hasta que está de lado frente a Derek. Sus ojos buscan en la cara de Derek cualquier indicio de broma, pero todo lo que ve es una franqueza y vulnerabilidad a la que no está acostumbrado y tal vez un poco de esperanza. Stiles traga, tratando de encontrar el impulso de preguntar, "¿Soy ese algo ...?"

"Eres ese algo", le dice Derek.

"Der ..."

Derek niega con la cabeza "No espero nada de ti, Stiles. Puede que esté listo, pero eso no significa que espero que lo estés. Pero si lo estás y quieres esto ...

"¡Lo estoy! ¡Lo hago! "Stiles interviene," Derek, he estado listo, esperando y enamorado de ti durante tanto tiempo. Simplemente no quería empujarte. Sé que has estado con algunas personas de mierda que te han manipulado y usado y nunca quise ser una de esas personas. No es que estemos saliendo o algo así. Sólo digo."

Derek solo sonríe, suave y cariñoso, sus ojos arrugándose en las esquinas. Stiles no puede resistirse a levantar su mano y dejar que sus dedos toquen suavemente la piel allí. La mano de Derek se mueve para cubrir la de Stiles, "Quiero salir contigo, Stiles. Hay una razón por la que vengo aquí, ¿sabes?"

"¿Además de que tu loft es frío y lúgubre?" Pregunta Stiles.

"Sí, además de eso", dice Derek, con diversión en su voz. Luego su cara se pone seria, "no me siento seguro allí. No he estado por un tiempo. Se ha hecho difícil dormir allí ".

"¿Pero puedes dormir aquí?"

"Puedo."

La mente de Stiles trabaja para procesar las palabras, pero no importa cómo lo piense, simplemente llega a la misma conclusión: "Te sientes seguro aquí".

"Lo hago", Derek está de acuerdo, "Porque me siento seguro contigo, Stiles".

"Bien", dice Stiles, "porque me siento seguro contigo también. Pero creo que vamos a tener que resolver algo ".

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Bien, creo que sería mejor si empezaras a dormir aquí por la noche, conmigo", dice Stiles.

Los labios de Derek se contraen en una sonrisa, "¿Es así?"

Stiles asiente, empezando a sentirse un poco inseguro. "Sí. Quiero decir, si quieres. Sé que dormir en mi cama cuando no estoy aquí y dormir cuando estoy son dos cosas diferentes ".

Derek mueve la cabeza y besa la palma de Stiles: "Me gusta más cuando estás aquí. Estuvo bien poder estar rodeado de tu olor, pero incluso estas pocas horas contigo me hicieron dormir mejor que en meses ".

"Me alegro", dice Stiles, "mereces sentirte lo suficientemente seguro y cómodo como para descansar. Y, sinceramente, no puedo recordar la última vez que pude dormirme tan rápido ".

"Creo que esta cosa de dormir juntos va a funcionar", dice Derek. Stiles sonríe cuando la cara de Derek se calienta y comienza a aclarar: "¡Solo quiero abrazar! Y dormir. No es que el sexo nunca vaya a estar sobre la mesa."

"Dios, eres adorable", Stiles suspira, sonriendo ampliamente cuando Derek se sonroja y frunce el ceño. "Incluso con esa cara. Sabes que ya no es intimidante, ¿verdad? "

"Cállate", murmura Derek, intentando agachar la cabeza.

Stiles mueve su mano a la barbilla de Derek y levanta suavemente su cabeza para que le esté mirando. Sabe que sería fácil para Derek resistirse o detenerle, pero no lo hace. "Oye, no me estoy burlando de ti, ¿de acuerdo? Me encanta que estés lo suficientemente cómodo a mi alrededor para dejarme ver este lado tuyo. Y para que conste, sabía lo que querías decir. Estoy más que bien con esperar el sexo. Te amo y solo quiero estar contigo, lo que sea que eso conlleve ".

"¿Me amas?"

Stiles abre y cierra la boca varias veces, dándose cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero no lo lamenta. Había planeado decirle a Derek en algún momento. Simplemente no pensó que sería tan pronto en su relación. Finalmente asiente, "Sí, lo hago. Y para reflejar tus palabras anteriores de vuelta a ti "No espero nada de ti", así que ... "

Derek sorprende a Stiles con un beso. Es solo un rápido roce de labios, pero pasa. Derek sonríe cuando se retira, "Yo también te amo".

Stiles sonríe y luego se inclina, besándole de nuevo. Derek se queda quieto por un momento antes de responder, envolviendo un brazo alrededor de la cintura de Stiles y tirándole contra él mientras devuelve el beso. Stiles se odia a sí mismo cuando tiene que retirarse cuando se le escapa un gran bostezo. Todo lo que Derek hace es levantar una ceja y sonreír, "¿Ya te estoy aburriendo?"

"Terminé tarde un trabajo anoche", Stiles le dice: "No me quedé dormido hasta las 3:30 y tuve que levantarme a las 7".

Derek frunce el ceño, "No es suficiente sueño".

"Sí, me lo dices", Stiles suspira, "Pero no es como si tuvieras espacio para hablar. Duermes tanto como yo."

"Lo sé", dice Derek, "y es por eso que ambos vamos a trabajar para cambiar eso. A partir de esta noche. Los dos vamos a tener un descanso muy necesario ".

"No puedo discutir eso", dice Stiles.

Derek cae de espaldas con la cabeza sobre las almohadas y abre los brazos. Stiles no duda antes de lanzarse a ellos, ganándose un "oomph" de Derek. Se recupera rápidamente, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Stiles y le acerca a él. Stiles apoya su cabeza en el pecho de Derek y se derrite contra él cuando la mano de Derek pasa a través de su pelo.

"¿Es así como te sentiste?" Stiles pregunta: "¿Cuándo te estaba acariciando?"

"Depende", dice Derek, "¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Seguro, amado, protegido, cuidado", dice Stiles.

"Sí", dice Derek, su voz tranquila. "Es exactamente como me siento".

Stiles sonríe ante el uso de Derek del tiempo presente, un calor se extiende a través de él, sabiendo que es el que hace que Derek se sienta de esa manera. Cuando regresó a casa antes, no había esperado que las cosas resultaran de esta manera. No se está quejando ni un poco.


End file.
